1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lay adjusting method and apparatus capable of adjusting the torsion and pitch of a wire rope after use in a simple manner and highly efficiently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a wire rope after use, the pitch of lay is increased or decreased in a longitudinal direction and there remains torque. Therefore, for reusing such a wire rope, it is necessary to remove the residual stress, and it is desirable for making the wire rope close to a new rope that the pitch of lay be set somewhat smaller than the state of residual stress being zero. It is also desirable that the residual stress removing operation be performed automatically and that the pitch be set at a predetermined value at the same time. The adjustment of the wire rope pitch and the removal of the residual stress are each performed independently. It has heretofore been considered impossible to effect both operations simultaneously.